


bloodline

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Confrontations, M/M, Painting, elu - Freeform, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Eliott and Lucas really need to have a conversation before they reunite, so this is my take on that(sorry for all the angst, but it needs to happen)Inspired by "bloodline" by ariana grandePart 4 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love on my other stories so far! I hope you enjoy this one despite all the angst...

Maybe he could tell Daphné that his hand hurt too bad to help paint the mural in the foyer. It wasn’t a complete lie, after all. It had mostly healed, but there was still some faint bruising on his knuckles. The prospect of having to see Eliott, be  _ cordial _ to him, was more than Lucas could bear at the moment. 

Eliott’s unreliability was on his side, though. He probably wouldn’t even show up to help and Lucas would be off the hook once again. Besides, Eliott probably had a date with Lucille or something to occupy his time. Lucas heard footsteps and prepared his excuses for Daphné but Daphné was not the person who walked through the door, out of breath, as if they had run to get there. 

Fuck. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Eliott apologized, setting his backpack on the floor hesitantly and shrugging out of his brown jacket. 

“No need to apologize,” Lucas replied curtly, not meeting Eliott’s gaze. He stood up from the paint can that he had been sitting on and moved to lean against one of the tables. It was ridiculous for him to even be there. He knew next to nothing about painting, after all. 

“Is Daphné coming?” Eliott asked quietly, as if trying not to wake a sleeping dragon. Lucas rolled his eyes. “No, I guess not.”

Eliott nodded and shifted his gaze to the paint cans. “Do you have any design ideas, or a place you want to start?”

“You’re the artist. I’m just here because Daphné will kill me if this mural doesn’t get done.” Lucas kept his voice cold and harsh. Eliott could pretend to be innocent and caring all he wanted, but now that Lucas knew who he truly was, he wasn’t going to fall for that again. 

“I thought you volunteered?” Eliott asked, smile in his voice. 

Lucas met Eliott’s eyes at last, slightly satisfied by how they dimmed when Eliott saw Lucas’ expression. “That was a while ago. I have better things to do with my time now, but Daphné won’t let me off the hook, so here I am. Take it or leave it.” 

“Didn’t you… didn’t you get my drawing?” Eliott’s voice was no more than a whisper now, getting smaller and smaller with each dead stare and clipped tone he received from Lucas. 

“Hmmm… yeah I think so. Don’t really remember, must have thrown it out,” Lucas said nonchalantly. 

“Oh.”

Lucas didn’t look at Eliott as he bent down to open up the paint cans. He didn’t have time to dwell on whether or not Eliott was affected by his words. He was far past longing, far past sad, he was angry. Eliott had played him for a fool and he wasn’t going to take that anymore. They were done, as far as Lucas was concerned, even though that fact did pain him. It was his own fault for falling in love with someone who was never going to love him back. 

Eliott wasn’t moving, so Lucas sighed loudly and turned to face him. “Is there a problem, or something? I’d rather we get this done as fast as possible.”

Eliott brought his hand to his face as if he were wiping something from his eye and blinked rapidly. “Right. Sorry. I’ll get started with an outline, and you can fill it in with me when I’m done. In the meantime… I don’t know, I guess you don’t really have to be here. The outlining might take a while.”

“Perfect,” Lucas said, throwing on his own jacket and scooping up his backpack. He was only a few steps from the door when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. 

“Wait,” Eliott said, vocal chords straining painfully. 

Lucas allowed himself to be turned around before pulling his arm from Eliott’s grip. Eliott looked like he had been run over a bus, the only reason Lucas didn’t spit a mean retort into his face right there. 

“What do you want?” Lucas asked through gritted teeth. Eliott seemed to be contemplating that as well, taking a moment before answering. 

“I know this is my fault, that I said I needed time, but I didn’t want to lose you completely.” Eliott spoke with a fevered urgency, as if he were pleading with Lucas. 

Lucas laughed ruefully. “Oh, is that what you wanted?”

Eliott’s eyebrows creased slightly, coming together in a small v. Lucas continued, “I know what you want.”

“What I want?”

“What you want from me.” All of Lucas’ pent up emotions were bubbling to the surface and he couldn’t keep them down any longer. “You wanted someone to string along because you were bored. Maybe I was exciting for you, you wanted to see how much of a challenge it would be for the closeted kid to let down his guard completely around you, only to dump him and go back to your girlfriend when it looked like you’d been a little to successful in your conquest. I’m guessing you didn’t expect me to fall in love, right? Did I hit all the key points?”

“Lucas--” Eliott began, but Lucas didn’t want to hear excuses. 

“I told myself that I was the stupid one, falling for you when you clearly weren’t that interested, but fuck that. Maybe it’s some kind of universal karma for what I did to Chloé, but you led me on just as much as I led her on, more so in some ways. You told me you broke up with your girlfriend, that you’d seen me,  _ only me _ , on your first day of school, took me to your favorite place in the city, and kissed me in the rain. You made me feel alive for the first time in a long time, made me realize who I really was, so I guess I can thank you for that, but everything else? Everything else can go in the trash with that sorry excuse of an apology you gave me. Hedgehogs might look small and unassuming, but I think everyone underestimates them, you included.” Eliott’s face was pale as a ghost and he looked completely unable of forming words. 

“Lucas… I did break up with Lucille…” he eked out, but Lucas was ready for these excuses. 

“And I’m in love with Chloé. Honestly, Eliott, I don’t know what you need. All I know is that it isn’t me and that it never was.” Tears sprang in Lucas’ eyes, tears that he saw reflected in Eliott’s eyes. “I’m not looking for my one true love, and if I was, I sure as hell wouldn’t start here.”

He turned to leave again before his tears started to fall, betraying his falsely confident demeanor. His heart was racing faster than it had in a while and, despite the tears, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn’t turn around. 

“Lucas, wait--”

Just keep walking. Don’t turn around.

“Lucas--”

He was almost out of the building. The tears were receding and his heart rate was steadying. 

“LUCAS, LISTEN TO ME!” Eliott’s shout stopped Lucas in his tracks, mere steps from the door. It was so urgent, so emotional. There was the sound of footsteps, then Eliott’s voice, softer now, and closer to him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” There was pain laced in Eliott’s voice, a thickness that could only be attributed to tears. Lucas turned around and looked up at Eliott, who continued to speak through his tears. “You were never a joke to me. I wasn’t leading you on, I felt everything you felt. I… got scared, so I pulled away, but I never meant to hurt you. I promise. Lucas, you’re the only thing in my life that feels  _ right _ . That feels real.”

“Then why did you go back to Lucille? I saw you kiss her at Chloé’s party.” Lucas wasn’t going to let Eliott off the hook, no matter how many tears he shed or empty promises he made. 

“Lucille knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I retreated because I was scared, and she’s been the person I’ve retreated to for so long. It did make me feel better for that moment, I won’t lie, but then when I saw you at school, I realized that staying with her was just a false comfort, a security blanket that I’d outgrown. You’ve become my new safety, it just took me a minute to realize it, and I’m so sorry for that.” Eliott was pleading with him, that much was clear, and Lucas wanted to give in, wanted to believe him. But if all of this was true, where was Eliott when Lucas had needed a security blanket? Where was Eliott when Lucas had been outed to the school and dropped by his best friend in the span of a few days?  

Lucas met Eliott’s eyes, still so beautiful to him. “I can’t, Eliott. No matter how much I want to, I can’t do this anymore. We’re past the point for apologies. I have to go. Let me know when you’re done outlining the mural, or don’t, I really don’t give a shit.”

“Lucas…”

“Stop. Just stop. You’re free now, no obligation to me. Thanks for everything, but I’m done.”

This time, when Lucas left, Eliott didn’t try to stop him, but Lucas found himself wishing that he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
